epicpixelbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lara Croft VS Dora l'exploratrice
L'ara Croft vs Dora l'Exploratrice' est le deuxième épisode de la deuxième saison des Epic Pixel Battle Distribution Sasha dans le rôle de Lara Croft. Garance dans le rôle de Dora l'Exploratrice. 123Lunatic dans le rôle de l'annonceur. Paroles 'Lara :' À la recherche d'une ancienne relique Aztèque, Pas d'une gamine cheloue à tête de pastèque. Effectivement, la tête de Dora possède une tête à la forme de pastèque. Mireille Mathieu a rajeuni ! Qui porte encore la coupe au bol ? Mireille Mathieu est une chanteuse française possédant une coupe au bol. Lara Croft la compare à Dora. Vite, pars à l'aventure ou tu seras en retard à l'école ! Ton meilleur ami est un singe, tu parles avec ton sac à dos. Babouche est effectivement le meilleur ami de Dora, et cette dernière possède un sac à dos qui parle. Ma pauvre fille ! La vie t'as pas fait de cadeau. J'suis une égérie. On érige des statues à mon effigie. Même au cinéma, celle qui joue mon rôle est Jolie. Dans le film Tomb Raider, c'est Angelina Jolie qui incarne Lara Croft. Tu fais passer les enfants pour des génies ! Pourquoi quand tu réussis un truc tu gémis ? J'ai mis tous les joueurs à mes pieds, de la beauté je suis l'allégorie, Exploratrice ? Tu me fais gol-ri. On joue pas dans la même catégorie ! 'Dora :' Les enfants, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide ! Dora a pour habitude de demander de l'aide à ses spectateurs. Comment dit-on "remplacé" en anglais ? UNCHARTED ! Uncharted est une série de jeux vidéos dans laquelle on incarne Nathan Drake, un jeune homme accomplissant le même but que celui de Lara Croft. Ces dernières années, Uncharted est bien plus populaire que Tomb Raider. J'suis pas une gosse de riche, j'ai pas une tonne de biff', Mais j'peux te dire qu'à l'époque tes seins valaient pas mieux que mes tiffs ! La poitrine de Lara Croft était triangulaire sur les premiers jeux. On m'appelle Dora l'Exploratrice. Si tu me suis pas ne sois pas triste. Pour compter mes punchlines, dans mon sac j'ai toujours une calculatrice ! J'ai grandi seule avec Babouche. Tes joueurs te matent pour tirer leur cartouche. Belle réussite ! Fais gaffe t'en as encore au coin d'la bouche ! Tu n'es pas normale ! Tu tues des animaux ! Mes dessins animés sont maintenant monumentaux. Mon public est mineur et il te fait un majeur, Jeu de mot entre "mineur", désignant les jeunes, et "faire un majeur" qui veut dire faire un doigt d'honneur. Quand on sera adultes on ira danser sur ta tombe... Raider ! Jeu de mot sur "Tomb Raider". Dora implique que la licence de Tomb Raider va bientôt mourir. 'Lara:' Shut up, Dora ! Ça veut dire "ferme ta gueule" ! Tes amis les animaux, je les calme à coup de Desert Eagle ! Même couverte de sang, je suis fraîche et reste insensible. Un flow plus précis qu'une de mes flèches : en plein dans la cible ! J'ai marqué une époque, aujourd'hui tu suis mes vestiges. Aucune femme après moi n'a su égaler mon prestige. Il est vrai qu'aucune autre femme n'a égalé le succès de Lara Croft à ce jour là. Certains retiennent mes formes, d'autres retiennent mon histoire. Si tu es sage peut-être que "Mommy" te la lira ce soir ! 'Dora :' Regarde-moi je suis un ange... des ténèbres ! "Tomb Raider : L'Ange des Ténèbres" est un jeu considéré comme mauvais. Dans ton CV y a autant de ratures que de rayures sur un zèbre. Je sais qu'à mon âge tu étais seule à l'internat. Mais Dora, pourquoi elle rage ? Parce que ses parents l'aimaient pas ! Alors ferme ta Babouche ! De toute façon t'as Tautaur. Dans 10 ans on Vera qui de nous deux vivra encore. Dora fait des jeux de mots avec ses compagnons. T'as tout pris à Indiana Jones, arrête de chipper ! Je suis bientôt au cinéma alors commence à flipper ! Un nouveau film va bientôt sortir. 'Lara :' Attends ! Tu veux pas faire une pause ? Pour demander à tes gamins si derrière toi y a quelque chose ? Tu sais rien faire de toi-même ! T'es bête ou t'as la flemme ? "I'm not gonna fight you, I'm gonna kick your ass !" Duke Nukem. Une petite folle qui batifole contre un modèle de maturité. Je n'ai peur de rien, toi de Chipeur... 0 crédibilité ! Tu veux égaler ma carrière ? J'ai le temps de soigner mes cicatrices Comme tu mets 3 plombes à tout faire, Internet Exploratrice ! 'Dora :' Plus de 150 aventures, j'appelle pas ça prendre son temps. T'as parcouru la planète, c'est censé être impressionnant ? Je parle toutes les langues de ce monde, pas besoin de bouger autant. J'ai pas la moitié de ton âge mais t'as pas le quart de mon talent ! Parce que t'as les premiers boobs en 3D tu représentes la femme ? Mais l'image que tu nous a donné est juste infâme ! Tu te fais dépasser par un homme, et c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Dora, est-ce qu'on a gagné ? Yes we did it ! Trivia * C'est le premier Epic Pixel Battle réalisé avec des images exclusives réalisées par une dessinatrice. * Sainte Séïa et MadStalker ont fait un fandub de cet EPB (et ce avant leurs intégrations dans la Team EPB). Qui mérite la victoire? Lara Croft Dora Category:Rap Battles Category:Saison 2